hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Liv2night/House of Life(continuation from House of Friendship)
So, if you want to read this read the 3 parts of house of friendship first. Here it goes. In the morning after the meeting. The students are going on their 1st day of school in the new term. Eddie: I'm not sure about this Patricia. Patricia: Why? Eddie: You know its the 1st day of school and my dad... Patricia: Ok, you would'nt do it anyways. Amber comes of behind them Amber; Do what? A date? Is it romatic?! Eddie+Patricia: NO! Amber: Sure, its you not like YOU would go on a romantic date. Patricia: I wanted to make a run for it today at lunch. Amber: Yeah, thats something like you and? Patricia: Little Eddie wont go... Eddie: Little Eddie is not little. Amber, you should understand me. Amber: ME? YOU? UNDERSTAND? How could I you're American I;m British. Patricia: AND... Eddie: Shut up YACKER! Lets go. At school... Fabian; emmmm.. So Joy? Thanks for yesturday. Joy: No problem Fabes... Joy brings Joy right? Fabian: *smiles* So Joy...Could I..I borrow your laptop. Joy: Sure! Why were you hesitating? Of course you can. Fabian: Its cause I need it to talk to Nina. Joy: Oh! No its fine..I mean Fabian: Thanks Joy! Fabian leaves. Joy goes a bit sad. Patricia comes over to her. Patricia: Hey! Whats up? You seem...sad? Is it Fabian? Joy: YES but you know what? Theres so many boys out there. If he doesnt want me I dont want him! Patricia: Finally, you go it! Are you sure? Joy: Yeah, Lets go to class its nearly.. Bell rings. Joy: This... Patricia: *laughs* You're sitting beside me right? Joy: You dont want to sit beside Eddie? Patricia: I've had enough of romance for today. At Anubis house... K.T: This is the house? Trudy: Yes isn't it lovely? And cosy.. Victor: New student? Get her to Nina;s old room. And you! Get unpacked. Trudy: Hes not to onice lovey but dont worry. K.T: Sure... They go to the room and get unpacked. The rest of the student come back. Jerome: Come on Mara! I need to show you this! Mara: Ok! Ok! Dont kill me! I'm coming. Victor: No,no,no I'm afraid you have to all go to your rooms first. Alfie: 1st? You mean forever? Victor: Go to your room Alfie Lewis unless.... Everybody goes to their rooms. In Ambers room. Through the phone. Amber: Yes dad.. that new girl is really nice. Willow. No she doesnt live in Anubis house no. Sees K.T. Amber: Sorry dad, have to go Bye! K.T: Hi! Amber: Who are you? K.T: K.T. Rush. I'm your..new roomate? Amber: HEY EVERYBODY! LOOK WHOS HERE! Eddie and Patricia run into Ambers room. Eddie stares at K.T. K.T: Are you alright? Did you...ever see a girl? Eddie: This is the girl from my dreams. K.T.: Really you think I'm that beatifull? I'm not looking for a boyfriend on the 1st day of school. Patricia: He's MY BOYFRIEND! Back off! Eddie: Calm down Patricia. Remember when I told you I have weird dreams its..her...Nina said Sarah will send me someone! THANK YOU SARAH! K.T: I'm not gonna say anything. Rest of the students come in. Mara; Wow! Are you new? Alfie; Yeah, I bet shes American! *makes a face* K.T.: I am. Jerome: WOW. K.T: I'm K.T. Rush. Hi! Joy; Welcome to anubis house! Mara+Amber+Fabian: YEAS! Victor: Did'nt I tell you to go to your rooms?! GO! All the students go. Amber and K.T.: Amber: Why are you wearing that weird fluffy thing on your hand? K.T: Its emm.. my good luck charm. Amber: OH! Can I see? *takes it off* Amber: Its the mark of Anubis!!!!! *gasps* K.T: It appeared when a ghost.. Amber: Welcome to Sibuna! K.T: Sibuna? Amber: Anubis backwards! Its our secret group formed by a few of the students. You and Eddie are the new leaders! K.T: Nothing else will surprise me... At the cellar(once again) Victor: It didn;t work! I told you there has to be all. And the ceromony. Secret Dark person: Ok, then you do this then. Victor: Its not so simple. Secret Dark person: No? Victor: It is time to get the Secret Society back together. To be Continued.... Let me know if you want more! Category:Blog posts